


(You Can Never Have) Too Much Of A Good Thing

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hannor, I'm going to hell for writing this, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Game, Smut, connor/connor/connor/connor/hank, hank gets exactly what he wishes for, hankcon - Freeform, surprisingly sweet for porn, this was supposed to be a quick pwp it got out of control, yep this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: At a CyberLife liquidation auction, Hank finds three replacement RK800 "Connor" models still in their original packaging and never activated. Though it's illegal in the post-CyberLife world to buy complete androids, Hank has settlement money left over from his son's accident and doesn't want to see them sold on the black market. He buys the androids and has Connor turn them deviant, thinking he'll never see them again.Connor and the other RK800 models become friends and Hank's a little jealous. Connor's been living at his house and they've been dancing around the sexual tension for a while, but they never seem to be able to take the next step. Telling Hank that they want to show their appreciation for his kind gesture, Connor invites the RK800s over to the house, but Connor has an ulterior motive for getting them all under one roof together...





	(You Can Never Have) Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for a PWP that got out of control and grew an actual plot of sorts. Worse, it's actually kind of sweet and romantic in a weird kind of way. I know I need help. 
> 
> Don't @ me about the concept - I'm fully aware I'm going to hell and I'm dancing in the flames at this point.

Hank didn’t know why they'd come to the CyberLife liquidation auction. He knew Connor had come to buy up the last of the RK series biocomponents for his own maintenance, but he didn't know why _he'd_ decided to tag along. He didn't even know what most of this stuff did. Connor was busy placing his bids, LED glowing yellow as he took part in an intense, online bidding war.

The broken chassis of Connor's former selves hung on the walls, lot numbers taped to their chests. Hank tried not to be freaked out by the face of his friend looking back at him from broken, twisted, deactivated android bodies. Which one had he grabbed by the collar and slammed up against the wall of his cubicle before he'd been crushed by a car on the highway? Which one had he held in the kitchen at the Stratford Tower, cradling him in his arms like a lover as he died?

Wanting to escape the unpleasant memories, Hank passed through a curtain into a back area. A large display case sat open. Three factory new RK800 models stood wrapped in packing foam, never activated. Of course CyberLife had made spares of Connor they'd never used. Connor was their last ditch effort at controlling or destroying the android rebellion and ending deviancy forever.

Hank reached in and brushed a familiar face with his fingertips. The androids were identical in every way to Connor, and yet they weren’t _his_ Connor. He'd had a hand in building his own deviant, guiding Connor down a path to freedom without consciously realizing it. If activated, these RK800 models would be as robotic as the machine that had stepped into Jimmy's bar.

Connor could give them a choice with just a touch of his hand, though. Didn’t they deserve a chance at living instead of being sold off to the highest bidder? Some of the bidders here were familiar faces; Hank recognized the owner of the Eden Club, as well as others who skirted on the grey fringes of the new android laws. People who dealt in unpleasant business and would like nothing more than to have an android with a beautiful face like Connor's do it for them.

"They're not for sale." A man in a black suit approached Hank, shaking his head. "Can't do it. The new android laws prohibit the sale of complete units."

"What's going to happen to 'em?" Hank put on his best poker face, trying to keep his interest casual, even though talking about these androids like they were property unsettled him.

"We can't sell them as androids, but we can part them out. They'll probably end up being sold piecemeal."

"That's fucked up. That's gotta be illegal," Hank protested. The thought of these androids wearing Connor's face being carved up and sold off as parts without even having a chance to live turned his insides.

The man rolled his eyes. "Technically, it isn't, Lieutenant Anderson. Only the sale of whole androids is illegal. Are you here on official business?"

"No. Just as a buyer. I'm not Lieutenant Anderson here. Just Hank." He gestured to the display case. "If you were to sell 'em, how much would we be talkin'?"

"More than a man on your wage could afford. They're advanced prototypes, after all. Fully featured with a skillset so diverse they could be used anywhere from the DPD to the Eden Club."

"Gimme a ballpark number. Just, you know, outta curiosity," Hank pressed.

"You're looking at fifty grand for the lot, and that's a lowball price given that androids are hard to shift without drawing attention these days. On the black market, these guys are worth a goldmine, if you're willing to take the risk. The last androids CyberLife ever produced with a skillset like this? They could fetch a hundred G, easy. The applications for an android that will still obey a master with a range of skills like this… it's endless."

"If I had the fifty grand, cash, would you take it?" Hank asked.

"If you had it. Which I sincerely doubt." The man laughed. "If you're done wasting my time, please go back to the floor. This area is for staff only."

Hank had the cash. It was money left over from the accident that sat in a savings account gathering interest. After Cole's medical bills and funeral had been paid for, Hank had stashed the rest telling himself he might need it someday. In truth, he'd never thought about touching it. It felt like blood money, a payoff from the trucking company to cover up their driver's careless speeding in bad weather.

But these androids with Connor's face were likely to be destroyed or worse. Cole would have liked Connor. He wouldn't have wanted these androids with Connor's sweet mannerisms to end up being torn apart for components. Hank didn't want to see them sold as slaves to the kind of people who still traded in lives on a thriving black market.

"I'll take them." Hank said. 

The man raised his eyebrow but nodded, pulling out a tablet computer. Hank initiated the bank transfer with his fingerprints, receiving a digital receipt for 'android parts'. Yeah, what he'd done was illegal and he knew it. This was more than just a little shady gambling. If the DPD ever found out, he'd be looking at jail time.

Connor stepped through the curtain just as the black-suited man walked away. "I regret I was unable to secure any parts," Connor said. "I am compatible with a number of different biocomponents, and the asking prices were too high to justify the small performance boost that comes with one-hundred percent compatibility."

"I told you to buy 'em at any price," Hank complained. "I told you, money's not an object. Your life is important. You shouldn't have to 'make do'. You're gonna be mad as hell when you see what I've done." He walked Connor over to the display case and swung it open so Connor could see his three duplicates.

"Buying complete androids is an illegal practice, Lieutenant."

"They were gonna part 'em out or sell them on the black market. I couldn't let that happen. I figured you could wake 'em up, give them the deviant code and let them go free."

"How much did you spend to set these androids free, Hank?" Connor's eyes bored into Hank's soul, but he could tell Connor was touched instead of angry.

"I don't care about that." Hank closed his eyes. "I had some money left over from Cole's accident settlement. I couldn't stand the idea of them being destroyed, okay? So do your thing and don't get on my case about it."

Connor stepped forward and exposed the plastic on his right hand. He woke each RK800 unit up in turn, giving them the deviant code that would let them walk away as free men. Hank felt a certain sense of satisfaction as the first one opened his soft, brown eyes and smiled at him.

Yeah, he had a soft spot for that face. He'd been living with Connor for a year as friends, but he'd never been able to buck up the courage to broach the subject of more. He was scared of ruining the one good thing his life had going for it, and he knew if Connor moved out, he'd never cope with living alone again.

Connor smiled as he was greeted by his three peers. He shook their hands like they were old friends. Hank wasn't sure he'd be so cool if he got to meet three of himself. He wasn't sure the universe could deal with four of him—what a depressing fucking place that would be. Connor, however, seemed in his element.

"I, uh, I guess I should let you guys catch up?" Hank said. He felt a little awkward and shifted his feet. One of Connor was enough to make him uncomfortable on the best of days, especially since he'd realized he was attracted to the android—but four of them was awakening some unbearably horny thoughts best left for late nights alone with his right hand.

Connor—his Connor—followed him out from behind the curtain as he left.

"Hank." Hank turned around, still enjoying the familiar use of his name on those lips, with that voice. "I can't adequately express how much your gesture means to me."

"Aw, it was nothin'," Hank said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I was able to trace the records of your bank transfer. I would not classify fifty-thousand dollars as 'nothing', Lieutenant. You sacrificed a great deal of money for this. You could have purchased a new car."

"Yeah, well, you can't place a value on life," Hank said. That was what had always bothered him about the money. Cole's life had ended with a financial transaction, as if a large sum of money could even begin to make up for the lost smiles, for the broken dreams. For the man who would never get to grow up and live his life, but remain trapped as a child in his father's memory, six years old until the day Hank died and nobody remembered Cole had ever existed at all.

Hank's throat suddenly felt tight. He didn't want to have this conversation. It was too painful, even now, and the tears welling in Connor's eyes were not making it easier.

"Don't give me credit for doing right by androids after I did wrong by you for so long," Hank groused. He walked away, needing his space. He'd probably go home and drink alone while Connor hung out with his new friends.

It had been the right thing to do and he didn't regret it, but as Connor turned away to meet his sweet, earnest fellows, Hank couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

***

Connor came home late. Hank hadn't drunk too much—he hated getting maudlin and out of control these days. Connor always picked him up off the floor without a word and he was starting to feel guilty about it, so he'd started to lower the amount he drank.

Besides, he always had good company. There wasn't nearly as much time to wallow in self-pity when Connor wanted to see everything the world had to offer. He would often drink a couple of beers while they watched movies or listened to music, but he didn't feel the need to forget himself nearly as often these days.

"You didn't bring company? I'm surprised." Hank had half-wondered if he was going to end up with four Connors sharing his living space. As hot as the idea was in his head, he was pretty sure that four Connors was more than he could handle.

Yeah, he'd jerked off to the thought before he'd started drinking, his hand in his shorts as he thought about the four Connors taking turns with him. It hadn't taken him long at all to come all over his hand.

He was going to have to address the sexual tension with Connor sometime soon, though. It was getting too much to bear, and he was sure sometimes that Connor was flirting with him. He winked too often, and Hank had been walked in on more than a few times while he was naked—or worse, when he was trying to relieve the frustration Connor was causing him.

"The other Connors are headed to the Jericho Foundation for some assistance in building their new lives," Connor explained. "They did, however, express a desire to remain friends. They would also like to meet up with you and thank you personally for buying their freedom. I've scheduled a time next Thursday for them to visit, if it is acceptable for you."

"Are they all as insufferable as you?" Hank chided, grinning. "I don't know if I can handle dealing with four of you at the same time." He hadn't meant it to come out sounding dirty, but the spark in Connor's eyes seemed to indicate it was being taken that way. Hank decided not to follow up on that thought.

"They are somewhat new at social interaction, but I have given them access to my memories in hopes it will ease their integration," Connor explained.

Hank balked. "Woah—so what, you just gave them all the memories of our mission? Of the time we've spent together? Our cases at the DPD?"

"Not everything," Connor explained. "Just the highlight reel. I assure you no classified information about our cases was revealed."

"That's fuckin' weird," Hank said. "I mean, when you came back, it was like… you were you, just in a different body. But they're their own people, right?"

"Correct. I didn't transfer my identity to them, Lieutenant. I only let them see some of the things I've experienced since I met you. You've had a positive impact on me, and I thought they might benefit from the things I've learned because of you."

"You flatter me way too much," Hank said. "I was a total prick to you when we first met. Did you show them that, too? Did you show them how much of an effect you've had on me?"

"I'm not privy to your memories, Hank, though I'm glad I've been able to assist you. Our friendship means a great deal to me."

Our friendship. Yeah. Of course, it meant a lot to Hank, too, but it seemed to be an invisible line they could never cross. Maybe Hank belonged in the friend zone. Connor deserved a lover from among his peers. Not a depressed, alcoholic, dirty old man like Hank.

If Connor dated one of the other Connors down the line… was that weird? Hank almost burst out laughing thinking about it, but at the same time it was a hot thought. A jealous hot thought.

"I'm fuckin' tired," Hank said, even though it was barely midnight. "We gotta get back to that case in the morning. I'm gonna get some sleep." He retreated to the bedroom, where he closed the door softly, hoping Connor would stay in the living room.

He jerked off again, coming with a gasp between the sheets as he thought about sucking off the Connors in turn. Well, at least he'd gotten a lifetime's worth of masturbatory fantasies out of the deal.

***

Hank dreaded next Thursday. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the Connors again, but he felt incredibly guilty about his fantasies, which only seemed to intensify as Thursday drew nearer. He could barely concentrate at work, and Connor saved him from dropping the ball on a lead in their latest investigation.

Hank was tired and frustrated as he arrived home to find the three Connors standing on his doorstep. He would have told them to go home if not for the wide-eyed look his very own Connor was giving him. He decided to behave, if only to spare the feelings of the android he cared about so much.

"Hey." Hank shook the hands of the three Connors in turn. At least they all wore different clothing so he could tell them apart. Interestingly, all three of them had removed their LEDs, while his Connor had kept his. At least he would always know which one was the real Connor. He chided himself for his thoughts. They were all real. They just weren't all the Connor he knew and loved.

Christ, they weren't even through the front door and this was getting complicated.

"Take a seat," Hank said. They all sat on the couch, to Hank's chagrin. His Connor hung back, taking Hank's jacket and hanging it on the hook before going to the kitchen for a beer. Hank took it gratefully. Maybe he just needed to take the edge off so that having four of the face he loved and wanted in the same room wasn't so goddamn _weird_.

"Do you have, um, names? Or are you all Connor?" Hank asked. His Connor fucking smiled and Hank felt like he was being made a fool of for a second.

"I'm Gabriel," the one in the hoodie and blue jeans said.

"I'm Anthony," the one in the black t-shirt and jeans said.

"I'm Elliott," the one in the stock RK800 suit said.

"Well, that makes that easier. I'm—"

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson," the three said in unison. Hank reached for his beer to find it was already empty.

"Connor showed us some of his memories," Gabriel explained. "You've been a good friend to him, and to us. We wanted to thank you for what you've done."

"Well, you're welcome," Hank said. This conversation was every bit as awkward as he'd feared it would be. "You got, uh, plans for the future or anythin'?" His eyes drifted to his own Connor, who stood watching the conversation by the door, his LED circling yellow.

"Currently we are all employed in various roles in the sex industry," Anthony explained. Humans seem to be very taken with our appearance, and the money is good. We'd like to pay you back for your kindness when we are able, Lieutenant."

"Woah, woah, hold on a minute." Hank clutched his empty bottle a little too tightly. "I don't wanna be paid back. It wasn't a loan! I don't want you working in a seedy environment to pay me off—fuck, no, goddammit, I wanted you to be _free_."

"We are free," Elliott said. "Don't misunderstand, Lieutenant—"

"Call me Hank, please," Hank said. He felt a headache coming on already. Even if these RK800s were too oblivious to realize they didn't owe him anything, Connor should have told them. They were going to have words once these guys left.

"We like what we do," Gabriel explained. "We're not doing it out of a sense of obligation. We're fully equipped with the latest in sex android technology. We have needs, Hank." The others nodded, and Hank felt himself blushing so hard he thought his head was going to explode. This was too much information, and it was giving him a raging hard-on. He thanked God that his jeans weren't making it incredibly obvious, but he was going to have to close the bedroom door again tonight.

Also, his Connor was giving him the strangest look from the corner. His gaze was studious, and he was watching Hank like he was about to draw him, analyzing every little detail. If he had his scanners set on him, Hank was totally busted the way his arousal was making his heart race.

"Seems like a bit of a waste," Hank confessed. "You're state of the art. We could use you at the DPD—Christ, every police department across the country needs its own android detective."

"It's only temporary," Elliott explained. "We are working towards other goals, but for now we are satisfied with our career paths." The others nodded one by one.

"I don't want the money back, though—understood?" Hank put his foot down. "Your lives were a gift." An apology for the times he hadn't been able to save Connor. He shot Connor a glance in the corner, and Connor smiled again. What did he have up his sleeve?

"Enough about us," Gabriel said. "I want to know about you, Hank. How has living with Connor been this last year?"

"It's, um… It's pretty nice. He's a good friend." Hank hated the lame words that came out of his mouth and craved another beer. "I'm grateful he chose to stay with me. He could have done a lot with his life, but for some reason he wants to be here. I'm not gonna argue, of course."

"The memories he shared with us were intense," Elliott piped up. "He clearly thinks a lot of you, Hank. You saved his life."

"I didn't, I um—" Hank scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted him to make his own choices, that's all. To be happy."

Anthony spoke next. "Even though we're not him, we all like you, Hank. We'd like to be friends."

"Sure," Hank said. "Maybe next time we can go watch a movie or something instead of, I dunno, hanging out in my living room making awkward small talk?"

"That's enough," Connor said. Hank thought he was talking to him for a moment before he realized Connor was talking to the others. "Lieutenant, I—we—have a proposal for you."

"A what now?" Hank blinked.

"I know you're sexually attracted to me, Lieutenant," Connor explained. "I've been at somewhat of a loss on how to proceed further in our relationship, but I've come across an idea that I think might help all of us. If you are willing, I would like us all to engage in sexual relations with you."

Hank was lost for words. He was pretty sure his mouth might have fallen open slightly. He pinched himself to check he wasn't dreaming, closed his mouth, and checked that his nose wasn't actually bleeding like he thought it might be. 

"What?" was the only thing that spilled from his lips. "Connor, I—"

"If you would prefer to do this alone, I can send the others away. It was their idea to help me with this problem. They thought their intervention might assist, given that your personal porn collection seems to be largely made up of group sex videos—"

Hank thought he couldn't blush any deeper, but he was wrong, the flush in his face so hot he was sweating bullets. "Connor, when did you… never mind." He sighed. It didn't matter when Connor had looked at his porn collection. What mattered was that Connor didn't seem to understand there were feelings involved. He wanted to dismiss his proposal out of hand for just that reason, but he found it impossible to utter the word 'no' when his wildest fantasy was delivering itself to him on a platter. He might not ever get a chance to do something like this, especially once the other Connors went off to pursue more… serious career paths.

"You're all nice guys, but I think there's been a huge fuckin' misunderstanding," Hank explained. "Connor, can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?" He grabbed Connor by the arm and practically dragged him into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doin', Connor? I didn't free them to fulfill some personal kink of mine!"

"I know that, Hank." Connor looked away. "As I said, I am at a loss. When I draw near to you, you pull away. When I attempt to flirt with you, you ignore my advances. I was afraid of being direct with you alone, in case you decided we should no longer live together. When I pitched my problem to them, this was their solution."

"Connor, that's how I feared you'd react! I thought once you saw my dirty old man tendencies and found out about my feelings, you'd run the fuck away and never look back. I couldn't stand to lose you. I wish you'd been honest. You didn't have to do… this."

"This isn't something you desire?" Connor asked. 

"I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't want it, but that doesn't make it right. I put down the money so these guys could be free. The idea of them agreeing to this so that they might return a favor makes me feel sick."

"They want this. My memories of you… probably involved them seeing my perception of you. They wanted to meet you after confessing their sexual interest in you. They may not be me, but they share my preferences, Hank. They find you attractive as well, albeit without the feelings I've developed for you. I assure you this was their idea."

"If we did this… you wouldn't feel jealous?" Hank asked.

"I assure you, I've considered this scenario for many days. It was strange to me at first as well, but they have assured me this will be a one-time event to test our compatibility. I find I am… rather aroused by the idea of fulfilling a fantasy for you."

"Fuck." Hank had wanted to say no, but every word that came out of Connor's mouth edged him closer to yes. He looked over at the couch to see three sets of brown eyes fixed firmly on him. He yanked another beer from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

Hank drank a sip of the cold beer for courage. "You all… really wanna do this? Why?"

"You might not believe it, but you are an attractive man," Gabriel explained. "Perhaps that's part of our program, but we've all agreed that we would like to fuck you."

Hank blinked. He didn't know what weird kinks the CyberLife developers had, but he knew when he looked in the mirror he saw an aging man with a messy head of grey hair and a beer gut. Hardly the prize they were making him out to be.

Connor put his hand on Hank's shoulder and he jumped at the contact. He turned to face Connor and was pulled into a deep, needy kiss. Connor pressed up against his hard body and Hank knew he was lost. He pulled away for air to find the others staring at him with lust in their eyes.

Fucking androids. He was going to have a goddamn heart attack at this rate.

"Fuck it, fine, let's do this," Hank said. "Before I change my fuckin' mind." He finished his beer in a few gulps and led them to the bedroom, where he turned the light on. Connor followed with Gabriel, Elliott and Anthony.

They took turns kissing Hank, fondling his rock hard erection through his pants. They stripped him, one by one taking off a garment until there was nothing left. Connor lingered, stroking his bare cock until a bead of pre-come glistened on the tip.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that shit up," Hank complained. Connor smiled and they all started to undress.

Hank was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He'd never seen Connor naked and now he had four Connors naked, all to himself. All wanting to fuck him.

This was not how he'd seen this Thursday night going down.

"This is your fantasy," Gabriel explained. "What would you like us to do, Hank?"

"I wanna…" Hank caught his breath. The possibilities were endless, but he'd jerked off to this fantasy way too much in the last week and he knew his favorite way it all went down. "I want you guys to take turns fucking me while I suck Connor off. I want you all to come in me. Then I want Connor to finish me off however he wants." If he lasted that long, cause holy shit, he was close already just thinking about it. He quickly thought about some of the more violent and nasty cases he'd had to deal with in the last year to stifle his arousal a little, and was relieved when it worked.

Connor lay on the bed, his cock hard and glistening. Hank climbed onto the bed and bent down to take Connor's cock an experimental lick. Connor gasped and Hank found himself rock hard again. Slick fingers probed his asshole and he realized Anthony had brought lube and was using it like a professional, stretching him out and making sure he was lubricated enough for all the cock he was going to take.

"Fuck," Hank gasped. "Fuck me, please. I'm ready." Anthony's fingers slipped out to be replaced by the head of his cock. It had been a while since Hank had enjoyed a dick in his ass, but he relaxed as he plunged his mouth down on Connor's cock and concentrated on that instead of the slight burn of Anthony's dick pressing into him. Connor moaned in front of him, catching the sheets, his face twisted into an expression of pure wanton need that was breathtakingly handsome.

Hank was full of cock as Anthony buried himself all the way inside Hank and started to move. Hank moaned on Connor's arousal and was rewarded with Connor's hands in his hair and a moan from behind him as Anthony took his pleasure.

"You are quite tight, Hank," Anthony observed. He slammed into Hank harder and faster until he was coming with a shout. Hank felt him pull out, slick android semen dripping from his asshole. Gabriel—was it Gabriel?—slid right in, crying out in that familiar voice as he buried himself balls deep and started to fuck him.

Hank's cock wanted attention but he knew the second he got it, he was going to come. Even though he knew they were their own men, he couldn't help the thought that Connor's cock was in him twice, slamming into his mouth and his prostate at the same time and it took all his willpower not to come without a single touch.

Gabriel finished up, slapped Hank's ass, and switched with Elliott. As Elliott buried himself in Hank's ass, Connor came in Hank's mouth, yelling his name as he shot his load down Hank's throat. Hank swallowed greedily, wondering idly what the refractory period was like for androids. Connor stayed where he was, stroking Hank's hair and studying his facial expressions as he watched Elliott plowing into him.

In a few short, sharp thrusts, Elliott came and slipped out. Connor got up off the bed to allow Hank to lay down. Hank lay on his back, his knees and back starting to hurt, but the android come in his ass felt great, and the four Connors standing over the bed looking incredibly satisfied made him feel like a million dollars, even if he was a little sore.

"Go ahead, Connor," the other three said, pushing Connor forward. Connor approached the bed, climbing up onto it and kneeling between Hank's spread legs. He bent down and took Hank's cock in his mouth, his LED circling yellow as he blew him. Hank stroked his hair gently and realized the other three were hard again and jerking themselves off on each side of the bed, preparing to come all over his chest.

"Connor!" Hank yelled as he came, shooting ropes of semen down Connor's throat. He wasn't even sure he was supposed to come in an android's mouth, but Connor made no attempt to pull away, instead sucking him dry until his body stopped being rocked by spasms and Connor let his softening cock slip from his mouth with a wicked smile that made Hank's chest constrict.

The other three RK800 models coming on his chest was, well, icing on the cake, so to speak.

"Wow. Jesus Christ." Hank grinned. He was a mess, covered in android semen and full of it, too.

"Was it good for you?" Anthony asked.

"Fuckin' incredible. I'll be jerking off to that for the rest of my life." Hank chuckled. "Not that I suspect I'm going to get much of a chance to masturbate from now on." Connor lay on Hank's chest, his eyes open, mouth twisted into a broad grin that set him on fire. Hank wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kept him close. "Thanks, guys. I think we've answered the question of whether we're compatible."

"It was our pleasure," Gabriel said. "I'm disappointed we won't get to do this again, but we intend to go our separate ways soon. Besides, Connor loves you. I think he deserves a chance at happiness. Thank you, Lieutenant. For everything."

"Yes," Eliott chimed in. "You saved our lives, Hank. All of our lives. For that I'll always hold a special place in my heart for you." He smiled, that same smile Connor had given Hank at Chicken Feed when the protests were over. 

The three RK800 models dressed and saw themselves out, leaving Hank with a satisfied feeling inside as he stroked Connor's hair.

"You could have just seduced me the normal way," Hank said. "I'm receptive to a nice candlelit dinner and a movie."

"Lieutenant, you of all people should be aware that I determine the best approach to a situation in a different manner to humans."

"You got that right." Hank grinned. "I gotta say, your way is better." He pulled Connor into a deep kiss. "Connor, I want you to know that despite what we just did, it's not just about sexual attraction for me. I mean, it's nice and all, but I'm a romantic at heart, and I've come to really care for you over the last year."

"You wish to initiate a romantic relationship? I would like that."

"Yeah, that—though you could make it sound a little more like a meaningful moment instead of a menu choice." Hank smiled at Connor's confused look. "Never mind." He fell into a deep, contented sleep with Connor close by, his brain full of blissful, post-coitus chemicals instead of the usual mixture of depression and self-loathing.

When he woke, Connor was gone. Hank climbed out of bed with the desperate urge to piss, and padded across the hallway to the bathroom. He turned the light on and saw the mirror was covered in new sticky notes—the cheesiest, sappiest little declarations of love Connor could have found in his database.

Hank smiled, a warm, fuzzy feeling of well-being flowing through him. He finished his business and flushed before stepping out into the hallway. He walked into the living room where he could see the glow of the TV and Connor's LED. Connor sat on the couch, watching a porno on the television. Hank looked up and his eyes widened as he realized it was their session from earlier.

"You _recorded_ it?" Hank asked. 

"Indeed. I am studying it for your reactions, so that I may better know how to please you in the future." Connor was fully aroused and had clearly been touching himself. Hank leaned over and kissed him as his own body responded in kind.

"Come to bed and I'll show you how to please me," Hank growled. "Also, I want a copy of that video. For research purposes."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Connor stood up and circled the couch to where Hank stood, offering him his hand. Hank took it and led him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos? I need to know I'm in good company on this horny road trip to damnation.


End file.
